


TALK ME DOWN

by mayjeffneverstopyou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayjeffneverstopyou/pseuds/mayjeffneverstopyou
Summary: I wanna sleep next to youI wanna come home to youI wanna hold hands with youI wanna be close to you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan

**I wanna sleep next to you**

Grantaire's eyelids opened as he slowly crawled his way out of the depths of sleep due to beam of sunlight that managed to slip through the curtains and fall on his face to disturb his slumber. As he now found himself awake he rolled over and his gaze fell on the sleeping vision that lay beside him. The early morning light lit up the man's golden wreath of hair and seemed to make his entire body glow. At times like these the nickname 'Apollo' was such a reality that you couldn't help but feel like you were in the presence of the ancient sun deity.

The sight of Enjolras sleeping next to him never failed to make Grantaire lose his breath.

Sometimes Grantaire wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve something as perfect as the casual intimacy of sleeping next to Enjolras. In sleep the young man lost all traces of revolutionary anger and his face melted of all signs of stress and morphed into one of complete serenity.

Grantaire's heart swelled as Enjolras' eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. Enjolras shifted and for a moment it seemed as if he would not remain in a peaceful slumber, however after a brief pause he settled back down in rest, now with his arm slung over Grantaire's side.

No matter how many different parallel universes there may be, Grantaire was certain that in all of them he could not have stopped the smile that bloomed on his face even if he had wanted to. With that though in mind, he closed his eyes and curled up to fall back asleep next to the one he loved. There was time for other things later in the day; this was all Grantaire wanted to do right now.

* * *

  
**I wanna come home to you**

Enjolras had had a tremendously tiring day. Work had just been one disaster after the next and, at times, he found himself on the verge of losing any composure he had managed to retain in the face of his colleagues. On days like these Enjolras did not want to be around people. Luckily, there was one exception to this rule.

Enjolras shut the door behind him and all but melted onto the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to process the day's events, and when he opened them Grantaire was standing in the doorway to their living room.

He had a soft smile on his face and paint stains on his shirt and Enjolras could not have been gladder to see him. Grantaire made his way across the room to sit down next to Enjolras and envelop him in an all-consuming hug. To Enjolras, this was home.

Enjolras' heart ached and he felt an indescribable feeling rise within him as he sunk into Grantaire's embrace. Grantaire was a sea of calm in Enjolras' otherwise hectic life and Enjolras thanked every deity he could think of that they had met and managed not to tear each other to pieces.

When they eventually broke apart, still staying incredibly close together on the couch (almost too close to be considered practical) Enjolras had trouble pretending that he wasn't the slightest bit misty-eyed. Coming home to Grantaire after stressful days was the biggest relief that could have been given to Enjolras; sometimes he didn't know how he had survived before him.

That evening was spent in comfortable placidity, with quiet conversations and casual closeness; it was an evening when both stubborn, hot-headed characters could let down their barriers and spend time in their own little bubble of warmth with someone they love.

* * *

  
**I wanna hold hands with you**

  
There was too much noise. On most nights Les Amis de l'ABC had the upper room in the Café Musain to themselves and could hold their meetings without fear of disruption. Even on nights where there wasn't an agenda and the friends (dare I say, family) could eat, drink and be merry without the unwanted attention of strangers. Tonight was not one of these days.

It seemed that the universe was conspiring against Grantaire. Not only was this one of the rare occasions when the upper room was not scarce, it was also one of those days where every single thing manages to make you feel worse.

Grantaire had almost skipped out on the evening altogether but it was Cosette's birthday, therefore he wouldn't miss it for the world, no matter how he was feeling. There was however a limit to how much Grantaire could take and, after sitting at a table filled with his closest friends and not contributing anything to the conversation for a good twenty minutes, all he wanted to do was go home.

Just as Grantaire was considering getting up and walking out to escape the crushing feeling of loudness he felt a warm hand slip into his own.

Enjolras was looking at him in concern. There is a certain point in a relationship where it almost seems as though you can communicate without words at all and this is a fact that Enjolras took advantage of now. He called out his goodbyes and doubtlessly gave some excuse as to why they were leaving so early, and then the pair left the café and stepped out onto the mercifully empty street.

Grantaire could feel the tension leaving his body once out in the quiet street and took a few deep breaths of fresh air. Enjolras held both Grantaire's hands in between his own and murmured sweet nothings. Eventually Grantaire lifted his head and met Enjolras' inquisitive gaze that seemed to exude worry. A faint smile made its way onto Grantaire's face and, after nodding his consent, the couple started down the street on their way apartment. They didn't stop holding hands the whole way home.

* * *

  
**I wanna be close to you**

Enjolras was not one known for being physically affectionate. Strangers were intimidated by his fervour (often mistaken for anger), acquaintances were put off by his unattainability and even some of his friends at times forgot their all powerful leader was just as human as them.

However once Enjolras has established a bond with someone the illusion of him being a distant person evaporates completely.

This was made obvious by the casual touches, made seemingly unconsciously, between Grantaire and Enjolras. Casual brushes of hands as they walk down the street together, fingers twirling strands of hair as one lays their head in the others lap, frequent kisses on various parts of faces in greeting and most often sitting together with one side of their bodies firmly plastered to the other person, almost as if they were trying to meld into one being.

When Enjolras and Grantaire kissed, it was as though they were dying of dehydration in a desert and the only way to quench the thirst was through the other person. It was as though they had been devoid of air, unable to breathe and the other was providing them oxygen.

When one had their hands on the other it was as though there was some powerful magnetic force keeping them together as neither of them could bear to pull away for any longer than necessary. When their skin came into contact it was as though sparks were being made from points of contact, lighting their bodies on fire and consuming them in a burning blaze.

But the closest they could get was when the two of them lay together, not doing anything just tangled up in blankets and each others limbs, sharing the kind of silence that comes rarely. The kind of silence that speaks volumes. The kind of silence that says _yes, this person, this is the person I love more than anything in the world._


End file.
